we're like a house of cards
by insanities
Summary: Their relationship is like a broken playground; fragile at the touch, as if someone could knock it down in a second, but it didn't stop two kids from playing on it — cam&derrick, for clara, nala, and the coppertone monthly challenge c:


**a/n: 'cause in my eyes, camington is perfection, so i decided to write a one-shot about them. and oh, this is for the coppertone's monthly challenge too; almost forgot that.**

**dedication: to the lovely clara c: even though we knew each other for six months, you were one of my first friends on this website and was always willing to beta any stories of mine, so thank you. i hope i used your prompts well c:**

**also to my soul sister nala who is literally one of my best friends here and inspired me to write this fic and ily c:**

**prompts: "take it as you will", varsity jackets, speedos, broken playground, "welcome to the inner workings of my mind; so dark and foul i can't disguise," - _hurricane _by ms mr.**

**read and review please c: i don't own anything.**

* * *

**February 11; 7:05 pm**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"Hey Cam. I don't think you remembered me when you made your decision since you killed me too on the inside, but I'm Derrick, your best friend– well before your decision, we were a bit closer than best friends, but that's another story to tell for later on. But I just called to hear your voice again; a voice I longed to hear after what you have done. I miss you."

**February 12; 4:30 pm**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"I don't even understand why I'm even calling you if I know that I'll stumble across your voicemail again, contributing more to the multiple unanswered phone calls in your mailbox. But I just needed to hear your voice again; every minute that seemed to pass by, the more I'm dying on the inside. Your voice just soothes me; it distracts me from delving more into your inner workings of your mind and figuring out what caused you to do what you had done. I could vaguely imagine you sitting with me at the bench in the locker rooms at Briarwood laughing at my corny jokes with your favorite varsity jacket on. Out of all your varsity jackets, I always wondered why would you declare it as your favorite; was it because it used to be mine?"

**February 12; 5:12 pm**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"My therapist is telling me to erase your contact off my contacts list and to never call you. But she doesn't know that erasing your contact isn't going to erase the memories from my mind. If I ever do erase your contact, I'll still remember your adorable smile, your irresistible eyes, your lovable laugh– no matter what, the memory of you floods my mind."

**February 12; 6:56 pm**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"I just made my way back home again from soccer practice. Last year, when you were here, soccer was fun. I remembered your cute concentrated face you had when trying to shoot the soccer ball into the goal and your endearing pouty face when I blocked your shot. I always loved soccer. Soccer was my passion, but it was only because you were always by my side, and now, soccer is just a chore to complete. It's just not the same without you."

**February 13; 8:13 am**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"My mom is forcing me to partake in another sport at breakfast today. According to them, it's better to join more sports for college. I remembered that when we were in sixth grade, when your brother tried to convince you to join the swim team. I can still feel my jaw hurting from laughter from your reaction. _'Swim team? There is no way I'm going to prance around the Briarwood swimming pool in speedos. Oh hell no'_. To this day, I still laugh from that memory."

**February 13; 12:04 pm**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"I'm at the playground we used to hang out afterschool everyday. It's now not in pristine condition; everything here seems like it will break if I touch it. But I'm not here to play; I just want to reminisce the good old days. I remembered how many fights we had here; minor arguments, but we decided to be overdramatic about it as usual. I remembered how we even fought over if we wanted to get ice cream at the ice cream truck or potato chips from the deli when we left the park. We broke up many times within our almost one year relationship, but we always came back to the playground afterschool and fall back into each others' arms. I guess we were like the broken playground; fragile at the touch, but it didn't stop us from standing up tall."

**February 13; 7:43 pm**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"What was the last thing you thought of before you left? Was it the stress of life, or something else? The last thing I thought of when I discovered what you have done was the last time we saw each other. It was Christmas, and instead of spending your last day with your family, we spent the day together, being that kind of couple. But then, you came over to my house after curfew later, around two in the morning I believe. You told me your final goodbye along with a kiss and a _'I love you'_. I asked you what are you talking about and if you were drunk or something. Of course you being your mysterious self, you just said, _'Perhaps. Take it as you will'_. Now I know what you meant. I wished that you were drunk at the time than sober."

**February 14; 1:24 am**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"Just a few hours ago, your mom came over. She gave me your note. Your last note before you passed. If I had only knew, I could of helped you. I could of been the superman to whatever demons that were haunting your mind everyday. I could of stopped all my faults and my ignorance to your feelings. Your final say, it was so dark and now haunts me. Your thoughts... it's so dark and foul I can't disguise it from my own parents, who are now at my doorframe, asking me if I'm alright. I always tell them I'm fine, but in reality, I'm just trying to convince myself. Welcome to the inner workings of my mind; always tricking myself that everything is alright. It's not alright. But still, I just told them I'm fine."

**February 14; 1:52 am**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"I almost forgot. Happy Valentine's day!"

**February 14; 11:57 am**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"In exactly three hours, three minutes, and twenty four– no, now twenty five, twenty six, you get what I mean seconds, it will be our first anniversary. Did you remember how we got together? It was at three o'clock exactly– we cut soccer practice that day, and I got on one knee, ring pop in hand, and I asked you if you want to be my valentine. A squeal escaped your lips as you nodded excitedly. Now here I am with a ring pop in hand, for someone who hasn't escaped my mind yet, but escaped the world. But no matter what's going to happen, I'm still going to give you that ring tonight. I want to be with you."

**February 14; 3:00 pm**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"I'm at the park where we first kissed. Remember how we were sitting underneath the big maple tree, how we slowly leaned towards each other, and soon enough, our lips crashed together. Your lips tasted like the ring pop I gave you. It was blueberry flavored; your favorite. That flavor soon became my favorite. I want to go back to that moment and kiss you again, tasting the blueberry ring pop. I want to go back to the day you were still by my side. I want to go back to everything back then, but life doesn't revolve around me and it moves on."

**February 14; 6:26 pm**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"I'm sitting alone in my room now. My parents aren't home tonight; they are celebrating Valentine's Day together at the local restaurant. If they only knew what is running in my mind right now."

**February 14; 7:04 pm**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"I'm looking at our scrapbook we made. We called it our crapbook, since the book we used was falling apart and all the papers were falling out of the cover– we were so careful with this book. All the pictures, all the memories, your smile; it's something I could never experience again. I want to see you again and see your smile brighten up whenever I make a stupid joke. My therapist is trying to call me, but I ignored the call. I rather talk to you, even though it's just a voicemail. She told me to move on and 'do what I have to do to make me happy again' at my last session a few hours ago. I'm guessing she pieced the pieces together. I'm going to move on and hell I'm going to do it. There are no regrets. I already written my final words. I'm going to be with you again. And that will make me happy again."

**February 14; 7:31 pm**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"I have the pills in my hand– the same pills you took three months ago. In a few hours, I'm going to be with you again."

**February 14; 7:35 pm**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"I just got a glass of water."

**February 14; 7:57 pm**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"I'll see you soon, I promise."

**February 14; 8:00 pm**

_"Hello, this is Cam. I'm sorry I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep."_

_Beep._

"I love you."

**February 14; 11:00 pm**

_"Yo, this is Derrick and I'm sorry for what I have done– Mom and Dad, I'm sorry for not saying goodbye to you and instead you had to say goodbye to me; my amazing friends, I'm sorry for ending our friendship; my soccer buds, I'm sorry for losing a goalie right before a game; And I'm just sorry for everything. But don't worry about me; I'm happy again with Cam. But feel free to keep calling my phone to visit my voicemail again."_

_Beep._

* * *

**a/n: gahh, it was horrible, i know; i just wanted to try this new format. thanks for reading c:**


End file.
